


Concentration Astray

by Fanficanatic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst?, Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Dom Jason, Dom Percy, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, OOCish Jason, OOCish Percy, Porn With Plot, Possessive Percy, Protective Jason, Protective Percy, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, idk let's see, more tags to cometh, much much cuddles, shy!Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Di Angelo, number one Loner of the Decade (as stated by his classmates), gets paired up with Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, the two smart and sexy athletes everyone falls head over heels for. </p><p>The thing is, Nico is not swooned, or even annoyed by their presence. He is praying desperately why the gods would put him up with them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nico Wakes To A Plate of Sunny Side Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> So, first story, first introductions. Hello, my name is Fanficanatic, jack of all reads and feeds. *small smattering of clapping*
> 
> So, I would really like it if for this first story I get some major feedback, because I have a certain way of going with this story, but need your help to pull off a grandeur performance. Feedback is optional, but essential if I do not want this story to be complete ASS. Kudos are welcomed, too, if you wanna.
> 
> These chapters will be mostly from Nico's P.O.V. Mostly...
> 
> Have fun for the ride! It's gonna be a roller coaster!! *hint hint*
> 
> Warnings: None

Nico’s P.O.V

I feel darkness. The darkness is my beacon, my sanctuary, because if there was light, that would mean living, and living would mean being in reality. Reality for me is tough.. I have things like school going for me, but no social or emotional support happening anytime soon. I just do not fit in. People have noticed me, but they notice the person who comes in their class and sits down or walks on the bus and stands next to them. The emo, which I am not, the goth, which offends me, the kid with no real sister, which burns me. I scare them, because I don’t fit in. I annoy them, because I don’t fit in. I don’t belong. Yeah, that’s the exact word. I don’t belong with them. I don’t belong with anyone. I don’t deserve anyone. Another great word. I am on a roll. Light starts obscuring my darkness, which really pisses me off. Fuck you light. Go away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light turns out to be sunlight streaming from the slit in my pitch black curtains. I groan drowsily and squint at the reality of the light. It makes me frown, which is not unusual for me to do in the morning, in the afternoon, in the evening. Just everywhere, glaring at everything. I guess that is what attributes to my antisocialness, but whatever. Nothing to be happy about anyway. I stumble from my bed and flop on my face. _‘This is what it feels to be like a dog, how fascinating.’_ Even my thoughts are being sarcastic, makes sense since I created them. My muscles ache as I strain to get up, shrieking bloody pain and horrible swears. I look into the mirror as my body rises from its tense positioning on the floor.

My face is gaunt, emotionless besides being tired. I see dark muddy eyes clouded by slumber, pale olive skin with only the barest hint that I am alive, and chapped pink lips dire of chapstick. Drool runs in a dry stream down my face, sadly not making its destination and drying up annoyingly. My limbs are bony but lean, muscled from all of the runs and weights that I do. I try smiling and immediately grimace; my smile appeared as if I wanted to murder someone. My attire consists of a black t-shirt adorned by a Dia De Los Muertos skull (adding to the fact that I am a walking skeleton ) and black basketball shorts. I am sort of tall, standing at 5’9 and still growing. My hair is ebony with the slightest hint of brown at the ends, unkempt and extremely bed headed. I sigh and look away from my pitiful body.

I change into something appropriate that makes me look less dead. I pick a black t shirt with the back saying “Beware of the beast inside all” and dark grey skinny jeans. I emerge from my room and go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and walked through my house to arrive in the kitchen, seeing my entire family sitting there.

My step-mom and dad are waiting expectantly, as if I was going to mess up their day before it even started. My half-sister was eating her most important meal of the day oblivious to me and the tension I brought.

“Good morning Nico.” The autonomous voice of Hades Di Angelo echoed throughout the surrounding area, putting everyone at attention.

Hades Di Angelo was a man who did not like to lose, as seen by his job as a lawyer, arguing all day and having a logical point to everything. He was popular as a lawyer, winning most cases that were given to him, making our family richer. Once, when he had my mom as a wife, he was much more fluid and smiled a hell of a lot more than now. Now, his face was not unhappy, but slightly off, expectant to be shown the best of everything. I thought our relationship was iffy, even before I came out as gay. He never seemed to care, or want to care for that matter. He saw me as the last remnants of my mother, which makes me think he regrets having a child after the mother dies.

“Hey, Dad.” I took a seat at the table and began munching on what was supposedly faux bacon and sipping a whole wheat smoothie. My step-mom, Persephone, was a born-again vegan, so we set up a schedule on when she could go all out on her vegan craze. This morning she was particularly happy, talking animatedly about her garden and all the things she would cook at her next meal. Hazel was listening intently to her spiel, as if to say “I care so much about your home grown, no bacteria, USDA approved onions.” I finished my unsatisfying meal and strolled to the door.

“Let’s go Hazel.”

Hazel looked up at me with bacon hanging from her mouth, golden eyes still hungry. “Coming!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I. fucking. despise. school.

I crept up to my school, as if the entire monstrosity would become the Monster House and eat me up. Olympus High School was a pretty okay high school, even if the name was kind of corny. I mean, why put a high school named after a religious safe haven? School is not safe, school is terrible. I walked to my first period with my head filled with these thoughts, pondering life’s many insignificant questions. I sat at my desk and began the day. The periods flew by until 6th, when I had my Spanish class. I was born in Italy, so I was already fluent in speaking Italian. Spanish was not that hard, I was a sophomore and already in Spanish 3, passing with a great A-. My Spanish teacher decided to throw me this curveball.

“Today class, we are starting our midterm project!” Mr. Herston, or Mr. Hermes as he liked to stick true to the naming of our school, was our Spanish teacher and one of two polyglots in the school. The other was our teacher in training and therapeutic counselor, Mercy Nemosine. 

“All of you will be put into groups of three, and then have to describe in full detail a house party. You will have to describe the house in any…” I blanked out as soon as he started giving out the details on pre-printed worksheets. I skimmed the page, trying to formulate a plan in my head, when he said,

“Oh, I will be picking your groups for you.” 

My heart stopped, social anxiety trickling and dripping from my body, seizing all activity in my brain as groans escaped everyone’s lips. Why does he have to pick partners? I would just have waited for everyone to get situated, then ask the teacher to let me be in my own group, as the class had enough for three person groups besides me. 

“Okay, here are the people that will be working together. Annabeth, you will be with Reyna and Leo. Travis, come over here and work with Katie and Lou Ellen.” He ran down the list until “Ah, Nico!”

I snapped from my internal rant and looked up timidly. “Yes, Mr. H?”

He looked at me smiling, but my heart knew it was a lie as he delivered this statement; “Well, I want you to work with Percy and Jason.”

Fucking hell. I sighed in defeat and walked over to the two guys in question, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. These two were in a league of their own pertaining to looks and skills. Jason Grace had the bluest eyes, the color of sharp sapphire ice, bright blond hair naturally spiked up on his head, white Colgate ad teeth, an excellent physique, a tall muscular body, a great sense of humor (unfortunately), and a high GPA. His leadership skills were phenomenal, leading the basketball team to victories for two years in competitions. His only flaw was a small scar on his upper lip, possibly from a fight which made him look even more rugged. He was a good samaritan at heart, and was easy to make friends with. And then there was Perseus Jackson.

Percy Jackson had black hair as if he dipped it in paint and made it look good. The look of softness in his hair was beyond reason, as if it was made of down pillows, and his face was gorgeous. He had kissable lips always laughing or smiling, a firm jaw, soft cheeks that accentuate his slight blush, and his eyes were breathtakingly magnificent. His eyes were all the right shades of green, from sea to shamrock to pigment. It sparkled like a newly cleaned car hood, a finely cut gem, and most of all, it was cute. Percy’s main attribute though was his attitude. While Jason was prone to anger more, Percy would settle for reason and stare downs than actual violence. His grades were… alright, as he was known to get B’s and C’s, but passing. He was the star swimmer of the swim team and captain of water polo. They had won statewide championships because of just him. He was a BEAST. I was utterly frightened. I did not want a repeat. Not another one.

I sat down next to them, and they immediately started chatting up themselves, not paying attention to the sophomore that was supposedly their partner. I sat there, considering the options of running. Would they run after me? What is their opinion of me? Would they make me do all of the work? UUUGH, I want to know! While my thoughts careened off the course of running, they finally noticed me, for the first time. Jason looked me up and down, analyzing my worth with his gaze. 

“Are you really our partner? Cool!” That caught me off guard. Wait, why weren’t they harassing me? Was it because we were in class and the teacher might notice? Percy piped up, now interested.

“You’re Nico, right? Can I get you number? We can set up a study group for this Friday, at my house my treat. I would get all the stuff ready, food, drinks, video games, and of course, notes and supplies. You can even stay over for the night or weekend, my mom will be in Montauk with my dad.” WHY WEREN’T THEY HATING ME? I was extremely suspicious of their behavior, but played along. I gave them my number as the bell rang. I was still really not comfortable with their new behavior. When I got home, my phone buzzed.

Unknown Number:

**Hey, its percy texting 2 say u still up for this Friday?**

Me:  
**Yeah, sure.**

As I sent the message, the rock in my stomach burned even lower.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days passed quickly, and soon enough it was Friday. My parents were appalled by me getting friends, their little boy who hid from a fucking tiny gecko, and had to read the text again and again. I was sent away with a bag of clothes and toiletries, plus the reminder to behave and actually keep these friends, as to their knowledge, were my first. I was wearing my aviator jacket and a black tee with loose, but fitting black jeans.I arrived at Percy’s address and marveled at the neighborhood. How Percy and his family were able to get a double story house in a suburb near New York was beyond me. The garage was open, inside a small car, glistening blue and another one, bigger and SUV shaped. I walked up and rang the doorbell. A small lady, who must have been Percy’s mom, with brownish gray hair opened the door. Immediately I was flattened by the smell of sweet chocolate and taffy, stronger than I have ever smelled the combo before. Her grin grew even wider as I came to.

“Oh, you must be Nico, come in! Percy told me you would come, I was just about to leave.” Her attitude definitely matched Percy’s, always perky and happy to help. Well, perky to most besides me.

“Oh, he must be with Jason in his room, PAUL! Let’s go!! I don’t want to miss our anniversary trip!”

“Coming, sheesh.” A middle aged man with pepper salt hair meandered down the steps, carrying two luggages. “I have everything, let’s book it before they notice.”

“Okay, Nico, Percy knows everything that we told him. Please don’t make a mess of our house. I beg.” She smiled jokingly on the last line, running through the door and drove off. I picked up on the garage closing behind an undisclosed location, and went up the stairs. to Percy’s room.

Percy and Jason were both playing Call of Duty:Black Ops 3 in Percy’s room. His room was big enough, not too big but also not really small, just compact. It held a queen size bed (blue comforters and purple pillows), a bookshelf filled with, well, books, a desk filled with papers and a laptop, a corner dedicated to just school supplies for the project, and an XBox One with four controllers. Percy looked up and smiled.

“Ah, Nico! You’re here. Okay, first, we will bring down the supplies and set them in the lounge. After that, we will order food for us to eat with the money my mom gave me. Downstairs with supplies we go, ho!!” Like the dork he acted like, he grabbed a bunch of boxes filled with supplies and ran downstairs. Me and Jason locked eye contact for a second, giving each other that “Here we go…” look before I blushed and continued to gaze at my shoelaces. Jason and I both grabbed the rest and brought it to the lounge.  
The lounge was a mega area; it had a flat screen tv, a bar, a bunch of really comfortable couches, a bed, multiple video game set ups, and a bathroom with shower. I got comfortable on the couches and turned my attention to Percy. 

“Okay, so what do we do now? Want to begin structuring the house or talk about actions of the people inside?”

Percy looked sheepishly around the room, almost not catching my gaze. He swiveled towards Jason, and Jason gave a nod. “Um, Nico, I was wondering if you could do one small thing for us before we start?”

I nodded, unsure of what I had to do next. “Okay, what?”

He looked me straight in the eye, and I saw it. I froze, body slowly curling up into fetal as his gaze, his _lust filled gaze _, shot me down hard.__

__“I want you, to strip.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!! Oh, what a twist! What not a twist! What a horrible twist! Yeah, yeah. I suck. So, it might be a while before the next chapter, but do not worry, it WILL be worth it. MMMM WHAT STARTS WITH AND S AND ENDS WITH A T! Idk, guess :/ Also, I might need a beta reader for purposes related to my horrid grammar mistakes and other things. See ya guys next time!


	2. Flash City, Bitch, Flashback City Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Rape/Non-Con  
> Underage Sexish Thingy (Frottage)  
> Dirty Talk  
> Forceful Nature  
> Threatening Persona  
> M/M  
> (Don't like, leave kudos :3)
> 
> Also, this chapter is a flashback, NOT REAL TIME PEOPLE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am back! *dances wildly* *4 people in the comments scream "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEEEN!" and throw tomatoes* HOLY HELL, STAHP!!!!!! 
> 
> Okay *holy shit...*, so I have been away for one week. I would have updated, but you will figure out that either:
> 
> 1) I have school going on (finals time is a BIIITCH!)  
> 2) I am a lazy shit.  
> 3) I have a life, so stuff might go this way *points north* or this way *points east* or this way *points weast*.
> 
> Another thing about me is that I enjoy writing about non-con and dub-con. I am sorry, people, but that is just my preference. If you do not like, refer to the Trigger Warnings post.
> 
> I thank all of those who gave me kudos and comments, ya'll get another chappie chapter. And maybe some cookies. I can bake, but there are like 50 of you out there who gave me kudos and comments (refer to reason 2).
> 
> I believe that I still need a beta reader, but for now, do not ask me. I will ask you guys in due time (as if anyone has asked me yet HA!)
> 
> The next time I will update this will be maybe before Christmas... yeah, or on Christmas, so lookout for that.
> 
> I am also surprised no one got my reference last chapter. There is also a reference in this chapter, and if you post both in the comments, you will get a shout out.
> 
> Enjoy the story, and have fun this Christmas!

Nico’s P.O.V

Flashback

_An assortment of Mythomagic cards lay neatly on the carpeted floor, albeit for the hand in non other than the Mythomagic extraordinaire, Nico Di Angelo’s, possession. His black hair framed a face that expressed one of a concentrated kid who had just been gifted the greatest thing on Earth. In his case, he had. He had been given an extension deck of the Rare Pantheon collection and an extra special bonus card of Pluto, his favorite Roman god. He muttered to himself, thinking of some sort of strategy._

_“Pluto beats Mars, but Athena outwits Pluto, and Cerberus can scare horses, and with this Tartarus trap….”_

_He placed down the Tartarus trap next to Athena’s olive tree, and plotted Cerberus in front of the horses. With that move, the horses ran 3 space to the front, hitting Athena’s tree. The knockback pushed them directly into the pit, killing them off. The Cerberus card also has a perk of becoming invisible once per game. He used the perk before he attacked, thereby starting a war between Athena and Poseidon, thinking each was their own fault (coincidental, I know). They burned each other down to 10 HP, and Nico went in for the kill, being extremely vocal about it._

_“I SUMMON FOR ATTACK… THE THREE HEADED HOUND OF HADES, CER- Mrs. O’Leary, noooooo!” His giant German Shepherd of six years barreled into his body and started to jump in his face. She would have hit someone had there been someone playing with Nico in the first place. The side opposite and next to Nico were empty besides two more decks of cards, which Nico had been switching between back and forth. Nico wasn’t good at making long term friends and he was a scaredy cat, according to Bia (it wasn’t his fault, that gecko was disturbing). The enormous “beast” that he summoned started whimpering, nudging him towards a very worn out collar and leash. Nico gave her an exasperated gaze._

_“But Mrs. O’Leary, I was just about to wrec-.” Before he could finish his useless plea, Mrs. O’Leary laid her entire body weight on Nico and stared straight into his eyes, with The Puppy Stare._

_“FINE, FINE, O LEARY HAVE MERCY ON MY LUNGS AND SOUL, OKAY! Mrs. O’Leary, okay, fine, I’ll walk you!”_

_She ran to the door, excited for what was to come. Nico shook his head, smiling slightly at his joy and happiness. He changed into some shorts and a black t shirt that hung off his body. He picked up the leash and walked towards the door._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nico was now regretting that he should have taken at least a parent before going out into the woods, because it was creepy as heck out there. No reasonable father or mother would let a 12 year old boy go out on his own, but his parents trusted him that he would be at least wary of what may come in these woods. The time was only 4 o’clock, but the woods seemed to not care as the leaves from above created a massive canopy, transforming nature’s trees thicket into an artificial night. The sun glimmered from behind the canopy, creating a white glow that was reminiscent of the moon. The trees branches sagged to the ground, sharp bits pointly out maliciously. Nico was reminded of Sleeping Beauty’s pin needle, as if pricking his finger on the bark or branch would create an everlasting sleep. He kept walking though, ‘cause Mrs O’Leary was getting antsy at his overthinking. A mile and around back home, Nico had just gotten to his starting point next to the smoky, gas scented roads when he saw something in a clearing of bushes. It was a flicker of movement, then another. Nico moved closer and from a distance, two kids apparently were jumping on each other playfully, as if pretend wrestling. Nico felt his arms clam up and he began to get chills on his back. **‘What if they can see me? Do they think I am a creeper if I watch them? Should I play with them?’** His thoughts rumbled around his head for a moment, then he decided that he would try to be a bit more social, because his real momma taught him to face his fears._

_He rushed home, gave Mrs. O’Leary some ice to chew on, and ran back to the clearing in the bushes. The two boys had left, and all that was left was a scattering of leaves. Nico frowned, and decided to hop inside of the area._

_The place was spacious and square shaped with surrounding walls to protect from passerby in their cars driving down the road. If Nico wasn’t at the angle he was walking, he would have missed the movement entirely. The entire skyward area was occupied by giant pine trees, looking quite prickly. The dirt was soft and felt good, as if someone laid a bed comforter on the floor. The leaves were of a great fall array, ranging from pale orange to bright red and creamy yellow, almost white. The place itself was , and Nico thought this would be a great place to continue his gameplay if he wanted to get away from Dad and Perseph. Suddenly, he was shoved hard into the supple floor. His mouth filled with the earthy crust and musty filth strewn from past visitors._

_“HEY, what do you think you are doing here, you little bitch?” A deepened voice mumbled into his ear, giving off all sorts of wrong signals. Nico immediately started thrashing, trying to pry his bony arms from underneath his assailant. The attacker’s body pressed up harder against Nico’s frame, boxing him in. His attacker had a tall, lithe body, muscled and strong. He smelled of deodorant and pine needles, which must have come from hiding near the pine trees. Nico felt the attackers erection on his butt, and Nico started crying softly._

_“Please,” Nico pleaded with heavy breathing, “pl-please, I sw-swea-swear, I ju-just wanna g-go back! I’ll l-leave yo-you alone!_

_“Aww, he thinks I’mma let him go?” The attacker’s voice changed drastically, slightly higher but still very manish. “Well, no. I came back because of something but it seems someone decided to become a nosy brat. You seem to have led my concentration astray, oh, what shall I do?” The attacker’s voice was now of a mocking one, leading Nico to cry harder. “Oh, I know! I want to hear you whimper and cry. I am soooo horny right now, after all that exercise. Hmm, and maybe mark your neck with my mouth. How would that sound, you writhing under my body as I attack your throat with my lips? Sucking hard on your pale skin all helpless and scared as I grind up against you till I cum. Let’s start.”_

_The attacker pushed his hips up against Nico’s body and Nico screamed. The attacker pinned Nico’s arms with one arm and the other went straight to his mouth, only covering it partly so he could moan or whimper. Then he started rutting against the smaller boy and sucking his neck, leaving harsh marks on his throat. The attacker could smell Nico’s rich vanilla and pomegranate scent as he bit on the neck, it oozed out of him deliciously, creating an even more delicious feast for the attacker. The attacker’s hands slipped under Nico’s shirt, which Nico clearly protested by thrashing once again, new tears spilling. The attacker retaliated by giving some particularly hard thrusts, shushing Nico once more. The sneaky hands found Nico’s nipple, and started to play with them as the attacker’s hot dick rubbed against the fabric of his jeans onto Nico’s ass. Nico was swimming in guilty thoughts, wondering why his dick was hard as he was being violated thoroughly. It strained in his shorts, and he wanted release._

_“I knew you were a filthy whore, getting hard without me even being shirtless. I swear, I found myself a nice, little slut to play around with. Hot too, at that.” The attacker sounded completely giddy, as if raping someone cute was an accomplishment._

_The attacker then tried to strip off his pants and keep going, but Nico had other ideas. As soon as that little bit of weight came off, he tried to book it. His attacker was much quicker though, and reached for Nico’s ankle, which he succeeded in doing. The attacker pulled Nico back into an even tighter position of closeness, then restarted with insurmountable vigor, biting Nico’s earlobe and pushing him even further into the ground as he gained leverage to pound his still shorts clad ass._

_Both guys couldn’t hold out much longer, and each felt it coming. Nico didn’t want to come, and tried his hardest not to. His attacker suddenly growled out “Come. NOW.”_

_They both came almost at the same time. Nico had never felt anything like this sensation before. It was hot, cold, scary exhilarating. The attacker only grunted while Nico lay there whimpering and whispering “Please” and “M’ sorry.” The atmosphere finally came back to when Nico first tried to search the area, except the sun was slightly lower in the sky. The older male got up and went to go get his forgotten blanket on the floor, which is the reason he came back in the first place. The attacker moved to the side and checked out his ruined underwear._

_“Hey, you made me cum in my underwear! For that, you get to keep it, you slut.” The underwear was flung at Nico, who was still crying. His neck and throat were covered in hickeys and bruises. His head was swimming in guilt and shame for being such an easy target, for being the victim of an assault, for enjoying it. He didn’t know how he was going to explain all this to his dad or what type of shame his dad would feel if he found out his weak son was assaulted. He felt as if he wanted to dive under a rock and be away from people for a while._

_“Tell no one, or else. Me and my buddy will be here every weekend, so be here, or I will look your family up. I will find your house, and do the same exact thing I just did, or worse. Okay?” Nico nodded, in his fetal position which he made whenever someone made him uncomfortable. Nico looked up at the person who shoved him down and made him lose his innocence. Nico noticed that there was a certain smell to the attacker besides the deodorant and pine, but couldn't place a finger on what it was. He was also younger than he thought he would be, only 14 years old at the minimum. The attacker looked into the kid’s dark brown eyes, took pity on him and gave him a short, sweet kiss. Nico was shocked at first, but leaned in some, craving the attention. He kept his lips there until the attacker finally pulled away. Nico whimpered and the attacker smiled a saber-toothed grin, then looked on thoughtfully._

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Ni-Nico Di Angelo.”_

_“Hmm, well Nico Di Angelo, you were one hot fucking time. You can call me…" ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one, and another, and another CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! I enjoy watching you guys suffer :3
> 
> Comment who you think the attacker is and the references! See you guys on Christmas :D


	3. Updates and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am back. We have a status update. Please read below.

Hey there, you guys. I am extremely sorry that I have not updated in a few weeks, because I have...

-Been doing a lot of stuff such as planning for family members to visit over the holidays  
-Been preparing/doing finals and  
-Thinking

When I start to think, you know something is up. This is a serious matter to the fanfic’s status, and how I will structure my time. I believe I need to share with all of you on this fanfic than a separate media site. I have been mulling it over and I decided I will discontinue this story. I have read your comments, and I take them all with deep gratitude and thanks. The ones that praise this story are really good for my self esteem, but the ones that criticize it are the ones I look over the most. I reread the entire story, plus my extra chapter that I was writing in December when i came to the realization that my story was trashy. It sucked. There was all this dialogue and details and it sounded good, but the narrative was extremely choppy and not well formulated. The comments also made me think my OC was really too OC even for me. This is my decision though from my own thoughts and reasoning after a month. If you do not like it, I profusely apologize and I hope you respect/appreciate it instead. So, this story will be no more, but I will learn from my mistakes and fly like an eagle towards a better horizon *flies like an eagle*. I will keep this story up as a reminder of my failures when I have better stories up and a motivation to not stop trying.

I will also be needing some story prompts to go off of. I learned that I am creative when given a topic to write about, so please comment what you would like me to write about. I accept ANY prompt, exempting main character death fics and gore fics. Those make me sad. I will apply these prompts to any of my main pairings if you so choose, as I also dabble in Stony,Stevonnie, and Castiel fanfiction (off the top of my head). A beta reader would help immensely, someone with little (but not none) background in beta reading because their opinion will be as if they are a casual reader. It helps a lot more than someone who has read a million fanfics and wants it to be like others.

Thank you for reading, and keep up with your lives, guys. Peace!

-Fanficanatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR I am not continuing this story, sorry; need story prompts and possibly a beta reader with little (but not none) experience.


End file.
